<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning.... by meantforinfinitesadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011185">The Beginning....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness'>meantforinfinitesadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinite Sadness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alderaan, Angst, Aunt Ahsoka Tano, Cody needs a hug, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Meditation, Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Post-Order 66, Recovery, Reunions, Therapy, Torture, Uncle Ben Kenobi, Uncle Cody, yeah you see it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is the beginning.</p><p>It happens 9 months into the year. It happens while Ben Kenobi struggles with the shattered shields in his mind. It happens while Cody tries not to look behind his back every second in fear of the Empire. It happens while Ahsoka still mourns for the mentor she lost. It happens while Luke and Leia grow in the Force. It happens while Owen and Beru Lars watch their new family and mourn the loss of their home. </p><p>It happens a day before 10 months hit.</p><p>It happens….</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinite Sadness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!! It's the sequel to Unexpected Kindness!!!!!! ARE YOU READY FOR PAIN AND SADNESS BUT ALSO HAPPINESS AND JOY??????? GOOD!!!</p><p>No, I still don't know what I'm doing. No, I still don't know anything about Star Wars. Yes, I'm still making this stuff up as I go. Yes, I still want help with stuff if you ever feel the need to correct me. No, i don't want you to be mean about it. I'm fragile. I need kind words or I'll break. </p><p>Anyway, welcome to trainwreck part 2! I hope we see some new faces but i also love those that read the first part, went "yeah this is painful. i love it.", and stayed with it. You know who you are. You know how much I love you.</p><p>As always, thank you for stopping by.</p><p>May the 4th be with you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A year had passed since everything started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year since Ben gave Luke to Owen and Beru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year since the Fall of the Republic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year since the quiet rise of the Empire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year since the Jedi purge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year since Anakin fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year since Darth Vader rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year since Obi-Wan Kenobi died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A year since Ben Kenobi was born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot happened in that time. A lot of good. A lot of bad (though the bad seemed to far outweigh the good).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7 months passed since Ahsoka met up with Ben on Tatooine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7 months since Cody broke free of the Empire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7 months since Darth Vader found them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7 months since Ben warned Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been 6 months since they arrived on Alderaan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6 months since Luke and Leia reunited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6 months since their family had grown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6 months since Cody woke from his coma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6 months since weak shields were built in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been 5 months when Leia started showing Force sensitivity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5 months since the twins started to cause more trouble than they should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5 months since Ahsoka started training the twins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5 months since Ben woke from his coma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 months passed since Ben was allowed to leave his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 months since he formally met Leia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 months since his first panic attack when the girl lifted a toy in the air with the Force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4 months since his he started to build his shields up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at 3 months that things started to return to an almost normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3 months till the end of the first year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The story doesn’t begin at a year since everything happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It begins 9 months after it all happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9 months since Ben gave Luke to Owen and Beru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9 months since the Fall of the Republic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9 months since the quiet rise of the Empire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9 months since the Jedi Purge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9 months since Anakin fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9 months since Darth Vader rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9 months since Obi-Wan Kenobi died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9 months since Ben Kenobi was born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This story is the beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happens 9 months into the year. It happens while Ben Kenobi struggles with the shattered shields in his mind. It happens while Cody tries not to look behind his back every second in fear of the Empire. It happens while Ahsoka still mourns for the mentor she lost. It happens while Luke and Leia grow in the Force. It happens while Owen and Beru Lars watch their new family and mourn the loss of their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happens a day before 10 months hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happens….</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i would like to try and update this at least once a day. I don't know how well that'll go because again, I'm trying to take my time and work this out. But! Here is chapter 1 of the sequel and I hope you all enjoy it! By the way, I will be again another year in a few days and you know i love you all but I wouldn't expect any updates of any sort that day haha sorry.</p><p>Also! I love you all so much and i appreciate you all so much and I've made the decision that you're all my children now (I don't care how old you are. you're my kids. i love you) so yeah. or I can just be that one weird aunt you never knew and don't know if you want to get to know.</p><p>either way. i love you all and you make me very happy and I hope you enjoy this new chapter and uh...welcome to the family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben sat on the stone bench outside of the Organa’s Palace. His eyes were shut against the softly blowing breeze as it brushed past his face. His ears picked up the sound of a squealing child and a laughing man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben opened his eyes and a soft smile graced his features as he watched Cody play with Leia. The child was nearing the age of 1 and Ben could see the growth in her. Not just in body but in her connection with the Force as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small stick that had fallen off the tree Cody and Leia were playing under, was floating harmlessly behind them. Ben’s smile grows a bit more as he watches it waver just a bit before falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They seem happy.” Ben almost startles at Ahsoka’s voice, but he manages to control the reaction. Ahsoka sits next to him after he pats the empty space on the bench. “You do too.” She states, looking him dead in the eyes as she does so. Ben shrugs and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” It’s one word. Just one soft word but it makes the Force glow just a bit brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t remember much about what happened after he destroyed Vader’s shields in Cody’s mind. He knew he had warned Ahsoka about Vader. That was it though. He knew he passed out and he was told that it had been 2 months after the mental battle that he had woken up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben thought that since Cody’s mind was the battlefield, he would be worse off than Ben. That was wrong. Since Ben did most of the fighting and used most of his strength, he was dealt the most damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had woken up 2 months after the warning and found himself on Alderaan. He wasn’t allowed to leave his bed without someone near him until a month after he woke. Even then, he didn’t have the strength to move about by himself. So, he used crutches and hover-chairs to walk. Once he started to gain a little more strength he was free to walk about either with a cane, one crutch, or another person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other setback was his speech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a hard time speaking and though he didn’t like it, he never got frustrated with it. His throat ached and the words that left his mouth were rough and quiet. He could think well enough, but the words wouldn’t leave his head. They sat there waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beru and Owen were helpful in his therapy. They didn’t want to leave his side and he welcomed them. They helped him try to get words out and they took him on walks around the palace. They were his family, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are your shields?” Ahsoka’s soft voice asked. Ben rolled the word around in his brain for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-” The word stuck and he paused and tried again. “G-good.” He sent her a beaming smile and she returned it with an even brighter smile. “L-Leia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her training?” Ahsoka asked and was rewarded with a nod. “Well, her shields are getting better.” Ben nods and looks back at the child that sat with Cody. She had calmed a little and was watching the man with rapt attention. “But she still doesn’t quite understand that she’s lifting things without her hands,” Ahsoka informs him. Ben hums and continues to watch the two sitting under the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia wasn’t as strong in the Force as Luke, but she was learning. Even at 9 months old, the twins were learning quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were their father’s children, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ahsoka’s exclamation had Ben jumping this time. She sent him an apologetic smile an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry.” Ben brushed off the apology with a smile and wave of his hand. “Bail wanted to see you.” Ben lifts an eyebrow and Ahsoka shrugs her shoulders. “He didn’t say why, but he probably wanted to talk to you about some things.” Ben tilts his head and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now.” Ahsoka laughs and rises from the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so demanding, Master.” Ben huffs and lets her help him up. He wobbles unsteadily as his legs threaten to give out. Ahsoka hands him his crutch and she walks slowly next to him. “Are you seeing the Doc today?” Ben inclines his head and keeps his eyes on the ground as he watches for any unstable ground. “Yikes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Yikes indeed. Physical Therapy wasn’t something Ben enjoyed, but he knew it was necessary if he ever wanted to get back to where he was before the mental battle with Vader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone going to be there with you?” Ben flicks an eye in her direction before shaking his head. “Has anyone volunteered?” Another shake of his head has her smiling. “I’ll go!” Ben surprises himself with a full-body laugh that has his shoulder shaking with glee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He says through his laugh. He would like that very much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few items of business before we begin!</p><p>1: I was given some wonderful constructive criticism from aroacejoot that I'm trying to implement. So. My writing may seem kind of jilted or odd but I'm trying out this way of writing and I think it's going ok? Maybe? I hope.</p><p>2: This fic will mostly be about recovering! There's not gonna be a lot of Jedi mind stuff or lightsaber battles or anything like that. I'm mainly going to be focusing on Obi-Wan recovering and helping the twins with shielding and other...jedi...stuff. There will be other things going on later in the fic, I think? WE'll see. I will be moving this forward. I don't think I'll be a super long fic and yes, there will be time skips because that's what I'm good at.</p><p>3: Once more, I will not be updating anything.....tomorrow.....so. I won't be on here replying or updating anything just so you're all aware. But yeah. Cool</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bail Organa has known Obi-Wan Kenobi for quite some time. Their first meeting wasn’t a meeting that Bail looked back on with fondness. Their first meeting was followed by both of them nearly dying on a planet meant to destroy a Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>destroy Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail wasn’t the Jedi’s biggest fan when they first met. His view changed quickly once events on Zigoola occurred. He never thought about the things a Jedi could go through. He didn’t think they had trauma like the rest of the galaxy. He didn’t think he would ever be privy to those traumas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the mission had started with ill feelings flowing from both the men and ended up being a near-death experience for the both of them, Bail and Obi-Wan became good friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still friends to this day. Though Obi-Wan was now Ben and it seemed his trauma had only grown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An odd sort of protectiveness curled in Bail’s stomach whenever he saw the Jedi. He always looked worn down and tired. The feeling only grew the longer the war dragged on and it seemed to keep growing after the war when Ben had ended up on Tatooine with Luke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the day Ben arrived with his little family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the transmission from Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the fear and worry that drowned out everything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rundown ship was smoking slightly when it landed. The ramp opened, got stuck, then slammed to the ground. Ahsoka had rushed out with a frantic look in her eye. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you bring a medic?” Her eyes were wide and her breathing was fast and heavy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bail nodded and gestured the team of medics forward. He could only watch as they entered the beaten-down ship. Breha stood next to him as a silent companion feeding him strength. Leia was asleep in her room, unable to be here to meet her brother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The medics rushed out with two figures on the hover-stretchers. One held a clone Bail recognized as Commander Cody, the other held Ben. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bail’s stomach dropped at the sight of them both. Ben looked as though he hadn’t slept in years, and Cody looked nearly as bad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?” He asked Ahsoka once she exited the ship once more. Beru and Owen Lars followed closely with Luke tucked into the woman's arms. They looked frazzled and Bail could only imagine how bad things must have been.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>True, the transmission Ahsoka sent him gave him some details, but certainly not enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obi-Wan managed to deactivate the chip in Cody’s head. However, it drained him and when he came back up, he only issued a warning.” A pause as Ahsoka gathers her thoughts. “He said Vader found us. He knew where we were.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bail’s heart stopped and Ahsoka must have noticed because she rushed to reassure him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry,” She starts as she places a calming hand on both Bail and Breha’s arms. “I put up shields in both of their minds and they have no idea where we are. They were both passed out before we even started planning what to do next.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This eased a little of Bail’s fears. Swallowing thickly, he turned his attention to Beru and Owen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Apologies,” He starts. “Please, come in. You must be tired.” Bail and Breha manage to get the two off-worlders in the palace and into the medics quarters to get checked over. Ahsoka stood close by.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know how bad the battle was in Cody’s mind.” She whispers, wrapping her arms around herself. “I’m worried about both of them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bail rests a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’ll be alright,” Breha says, her soft voice always a comfort to those filled with worry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bail managed a small smile that he sent to his wife. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s right.” Bail turns his attention back to Ahsoka. “They’ll be fine. Just you see.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail huffs to himself as he thinks about the stress that followed that conversation. Commander Cody had woken up just a few weeks after they arrived on Alderaan. It wasn’t something Bail wanted to think about often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The alarms on the medical equipment shrilled through Cody’s room. The man was struggling on the bed as medic’s tried to calm him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It wasn’t me! I didn’t mean to!” The Commander cried out and Bail looked at Ahsoka with a questioning gaze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He doesn’t realize Obi-Wan’s alive. He thinks he’s dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bail’s stomach drops as he remembers what he learned about the massacre of the Jedi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please! It wasn’t me! I didn’t mean to kill him! I’m sorry!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bail flinched at the raw agony in the words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka’s lips were pressed tight as she tried to stay calm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do we do?” Bail asked, keeping his eyes on the Commander.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help him heal. Help him see. Once he’s calm, maybe he can see Obi-Wan.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Cody had barely left Obi-Wan’s bedside once he was cleared by the medics. It was a heartbreaking sight and Bail did what he could to help the Commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, a month later, Obi-Wan woke up. He was weak. He couldn’t speak, he could hardly move. The first thing he did, however, was give the ones around his bed (Bail, Beru, Owen, Ahsoka, and Cody) a small smile that radiated happiness. Cody had broken down in tears and held his former General’s limp hand. He muttered apologies and begged forgiveness. Obi-Wan couldn’t talk, but he squeezed Cody’s hand as tight as he could and turned the smile solely to him. His eyes spoke the words he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I forgive you.” The tears doubled and the room fell into a content atmosphere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month after that, Obi-Wan was allowed to leave his bed. He couldn’t walk for long periods, but he had his family with him. The cane or crutch was never far from him and in time, he was able to walk with only assistance from his family and friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to his chambers opened and Bail faced the visitor. His face split in a grin as he beheld Obi-Wan in all his pale, tired glory. Bail mentally cursed himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s Ben now. He’s Ben, and you have to remember that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben gave him a tired smile and a small wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail’s eyes swept to the Togruta next to him and he gave her a smile as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka! Thank you for finding him.” Bail says as he grasps one of her hands in a sign of thankfulness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved off his thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t any trouble. Besides, I knew where he would be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail raised a regal eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Garden.” Ben’s rough voice informed the Viceroy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail’s face lit up at the stuttered word and was happy to see the look on Ben’s face as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had something you wanted to talk to him about?” Ahsoka intrudes on the moment, looking apologetic as she does. Bail doesn’t mind, however, he knows Ben has Physical Therapy soon. He doesn’t want to keep him from that, so he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve got a few things I need to tell him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka gives him a look and nods. She pats Ben on the arm and he nods at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to it.” She gives them both one more look before exiting the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it’s just the Viceroy and Jedi in the chambers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you all so much for reading! I'm constantly overwhelmed by comments and kudos! They make me happy and sometimes cry (tears of joy, don't worry). So. yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me for the natural disaster that is this chapter. I tried my hardest but I'm out of Adderall so I'm a little scatter brained until I can get more from my pharmacy. So. This chapter probably doesn't make a whole lot of sense and it's probably going to be odd but please, be nice to me. I tried. I can't focus very well right now hahaha</p><p>Which is also why it's so short.</p><p>ALSO I AGED A YEAR!!! YAY ME!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s almost been a year.” Bail says into the quiet of the room once it’s just him and Ben. Ben hums and nods before ambling over to a chair and sitting. “A year.” Bail repeats. “How did this all happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asks, and Bail knows he’s asking what the Viceroy means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we get here? To this point in time where everything seems to be at a standstill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s face falls and Bail knows he’s hit a sore spot in the man’s past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean-” Bail cuts himself off. He takes a breath in before attempting to continue. “I just mean that everything’s changed. Everything was moving at such a fast pace. Now? It’s quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm,” Ben mumbles and meets Bail’s eyes. “Calm b-bef-before-” Ben grunts and rolls his eyes with a playful smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail smiles back and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm before the storm is right my friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ben asks and Bail raises an eyebrow. Ben nibbles on his bottom lip as he thinks over how to ask his question. “Here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization streaks across Bail’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did I call you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief washes over Ben’s face as his friend understands what he was trying to say. He nods and motions for Bail to go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re going to have some visitors soon.” A raised eyebrow from Ben causes a bright smile to grace Bail’s features. “Clone visitors.” Bail watched as Ben’s face shut down a little at the words. Of course, his friend would still feel some fear of the clones. Whether they were his men or someone else's, the fear was still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail couldn’t blame him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” The question was dull and quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nods and lowers his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be alright? We can keep you away from them if you’d like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head and taps his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their chips have been taken out. You won’t have to go in there and deactivate them.” A sense of relief seems to wash over his friend’s figure as Bail relays that information. “You won’t have to do that again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smiles at him briefly before letting it drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Bail asks, concern flooding the question as he makes his way closer to Ben. Ben shrugs and shakes his head. “Is there something I can do? Anything I can help with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head once more and gives him that sad smile that causes a pang of hurt to sear through Bail’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail crouches next to Ben and rests a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you can always come to me, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nods and pats Bail’s hand, squeezing it lightly in thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Bail a second to figure out what Ben’s asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Ahsoka know?” Bail asks, hoping that’s what Ben was trying to ask and he’s rewarded with a smile. “She knows there are clones coming, but she doesn’t know who.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben hums at the answer and stores that information away. His chrono chimes and he gazes at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s late to his therapy session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail seems to notice as well because he winces at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let them know you’re going to be late. They won’t blame you if they knew you’ve been with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Bail and Ben both know the Doc’s won’t blame Ben for anything and they can’t really place blame on Bail on account of him being the Viceroy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you allow me to escort you?” Bail asks after he rises and holds his arm out for Ben. Ben smiles and nods, rising to meet Bail and looping his arm through Bails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re not sure what the future will hold in the next coming months, but they’ll be ready for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it may be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have adderall again so you know what that means!!!! Slight concentration and focus!!!!! It's only day one back on Adderall but I'm already feeling far more focused than i was the past days I didn't have any so I managed to write a chapter for you all!!!!!</p><p>It's angsty. You're welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s head is resting on Ben’s lap. He looks down at her and his eyes are drawn to the missing silka beads. His heart pangs at the reminder of what happened to them. The guilt he still carries for that day is constantly weighing on his mind. He knows he shouldn’t let it, but it does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder about them?” Ahsoka asks in a soft voice. Her fingers are playing with a frayed string on Ben’s pants. He hums at her and his eyes beetle in confusion. A heavy sigh leaves her body and she seems to push more of her weight onto his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t mind. It’s almost grounding. It keeps him here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The younglings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben stills at the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not the younglings.” Ahsoka corrects quickly. Her mind works double-time as she thinks about how to address this. “The Padawans.” She amends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This doesn’t help Ben. If anything, it has him tightening up even further. Ahsoka seems to notice this because she rises from her position and eyed him steadily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben purses his lips and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.” She shakes her head and Ben gives her his attention. “I shouldn’t have brought it up, but it’s been eating at me for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben raises an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. His body relaxes ever so slightly. He knows he’ll be no good to her unfocused and tense. She wants to voice her thoughts, and so he’ll be her listening ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something he needed to work on, it seemed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the Padawans whose Masters died during the Order. What do you think happened to them?” The question is so innocent and full of hope that it hurts Ben more than he would want to admit. “I know you think they’re all dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben flinches at the jab. Ahsoka’s hand on his arm calms the slight tremor as he thinks about the Padawans. “I don’t want to believe that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alive?” Ben asks, looking Ahsoka in her eyes and trying to gauge her reaction. “You th-think…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” She says and it’s oh so soft and quiet that it brings tears to his eyes. “I want to think that. I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.” Tears brim in her eyes as well and the two stare at each other for a moment. “You don’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben chews on his bottom lip and lowers his eyes. It’s a habit he’s tried to break himself out of, but it doesn’t seem to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easier.” He supplies after a moment of thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nods, not looking up at her though he knows she’s looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than a-al-alt-alttt-” Ben sighs and rolls his eyes before smiling softly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easier than the alternative.” She finishes for him. He nods sadly at her. She doesn’t know the alternative, but neither does Ben. Not yet, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them wants to know the alternative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they could be out there. They could need our help!” She yells and Ben hunches in on himself. “We could find them! We could help them!” The glee on her face is bright and it hurts Ben to look at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” He’s a little proud of himself that he’s able to force two words out without stumbling over them. He’s not so proud when Ahsoka’s face falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” She repeats in a small whisper. Her eyes lower and she taps a finger against her chin as she thinks. Her eyes light up as an idea forms in her head. “We could rebuild the Order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s mind shuts down. He feels empty and cold and images of younglings lying in the Temple with holes in their stomachs and chests fill his head. He’s not aware that he’s crying before Ahsoka’s hands wipe the tears from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t.” He whispers through a wrecked throat. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka leans away from him at that. She’s never known her Grand-Master to sound as broken as he does at this moment. A memory crashes into her and she lowers her head and grabs his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fallen younglings, Masters and Knights at the Temple. Something Ben would never forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She apologizes through a watery tone. “I didn’t think about that.” It was still an idea she wouldn’t want to let go of. She wouldn’t let it disappear. “Then, if we don’t build the Order back up, can we at least hope there are Padawans out there that made it?” She looks up and Ben’s face is still facing his lap. She squeezes his hands and he looks at her. His eyes are red and brimming with tears. “Can we have hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope,” Ben mutters before smiling weakly at her. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a mess of a writer and I hope you all know that hahaha! Why do I say this? Well, I hope you all know that I don't outline things. I just sort of go with the flow. There is no planning. There is no careful thought process. Sometimes I wake up after a night of sleeping and have an idea come and I'm like "yeah. Maybe it wouldn't make sense for it to go where it is and maybe it'll veer the story a little off track, but it's something!" and then I write whatever idea came to my mind and I don't even know how it gets from one point to another. All I know is that nearly an hour (though sometimes less) later I have a chapter and I'm like..."Cool." Yes. I don't even edit (as you can tell) and I don't have a beta (you can tell.) Tbh I'm too scared to have a beta reader. I don't want my heart broken. That's why I have you lovely readers with your lovely comments telling me how I can fix things. That's what I have. That's what I want. </p><p>Anyway!!!! Here's a chapter!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beru smiled gently at the head of copper hair resting on her lap. It was soft and light as it slipped through her fingers easily. The motions of her fingers carding through Ben’s hair seemed to have done what she set out to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was sleeping peacefully with his head on her lap and her fingers in his hair. At points when her fingers would catch on a tangle, he would snuffle and twitch at the odd feeling, but she gently remover her fingers before setting off to fix the tangle once he settled once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks peaceful,” Owen observes from his spot in the doorway. His shoulder leaned against the frame and he smiled at his wife softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beru glanced at him and returned his smile with equal softness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft sound of hands meeting the marbled floor drew Beru’s attention away from her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke Skywalker slapped his hands against the floor and gave his Aunt and Uncle a smile that’s marked by a few teeth poking through his pink gums. The 9-month-old rocked back and forth on his knees and mumbles excitedly upon seeing his Aunt. Luke’s bright eyes shine as he moves forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beru will never get tired of seeing the child grow. Though she wishes he would slow down, seeing Luke crawl and smile at them with his few teeth makes her heart soar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you got him to sleep,” Owen remarks as he pushes off the doorframe to follow his nephew into the room as Luke makes his speedy way to his Aunt and other Uncle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bah.” Luke sounds and Beru smiles widely at the boy. Luke still had a way to go until he could form actual words, but hearing him try to say something is a wonderful feeling that Beru wishes she could keep a hold of for the rest of her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just know how to get him to relax,” Beru tells her husband, finally lifting her eyes from Luke to Owen. The love she feels for this man is sometimes overwhelming. She doesn’t know where she would be if she had never met Owen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t want to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke grasps his Aunt’s skirt and attempts to stand on his own. He only gets about halfway before he falls back down onto his bum. He’s not upset by the collision with the floor. If anything, it makes him smile wider and makes his mumbles louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beru glances down at Ben for a moment, fearing the child would wake him up. Her fears were calmed when he continued to sleep peacefully through the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen sits next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. He tugs her close to him and rests her head on his shoulder. Beru’s fingers don’t stop their ministrations on Ben’s hair through the movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another tug on her skirt has Beru chuckling lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Luke wants to join his family.” She tells her husband who allows a dramatic sigh to escape his lips. He releases Beru from his soft hold and leans down to grab the boy from the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Luke secured on his lap, Owen looks at his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That included Ben. Wasn’t that something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen recalled months ago (almost a year now) when Ben dropped Luke off. He knew exactly what Ben was. He knew the Jedi and what happened. He knew Ben would bring nothing but pain to his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he shut him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had forbidden Ben from seeing Luke. He wouldn’t let Ben train the child. He didn’t want anything from the Jedi’s past to come bubbling to the surface and bring suffering to his family. He said such terrible things to the man. Inferring that the Jedi had killed Anakin. He used that against the man. He wouldn’t have the same fate fall upon Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was proven wrong in his beliefs a few months later when he saw the man in the market. Ben looked tired and broken and it seemed to be made worse when the news that Anakin was alive and had become that monster was spread throughout Mos Eisley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized how wrong he was. He felt sick at what he had said and done to the man. He wanted to make his amends. He knew it would take time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just didn’t realize Ben was stubborn. Owen didn’t know that Ben would try to push the apology away saying that Owen didn’t need to apologize. Owen didn’t know Ben. So yes, he may have apologized but Owen would continue to work on building trust between him and the Jedi for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen made Ben part of the family. Yes, Ben had accepted the offer with a red face and some sputtering of words before admitting that, if anything, he wanted to be an Uncle to the boy. He had thought the chance would never come after Owen dismissed him from their home all those months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still caused an ache in Owen’s heart as he recalled the pain in Ben’s eyes when Owen yelled at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family,” Owen whispered, looking at Beru with love flooding his being. He catches Luke’s hand as it goes to make harsh contact with Ben’s head. Beru shows him how to softly run his hand through Ben’s hair and Owen’s chest warms even more at the sight. “Our family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems to be the only thing he can say out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s much more he wants to say. He wants to say how happy the small family makes him. He wants to say how much he loves the members of it (Ben, Ahsoka, Cody) and how he hopes it’ll grow as more people come into the fold (Leia, Bail, Breha). He loves his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Empire has taken a lot of things during its existence. Owen’s family though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Empire can’t have that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen would make sure of that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The clones are coming. I promise. I just wanted a sweet little family thing with Owen, Beru, Luke and Ben before I get into things a little further.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent forever trying to figure out which Clones lived through the wars and everything else for this so hahaha yeah. Unfortunately my research skills are terrible so I did my best. I'm not the best with remembering everything about the Clones (I know I'm sorry!) so again, I did my best. Once more, I've never seen Rebels, so anything in this fic that doesn't match up to Rebels...well...that's why. Plus, this is an AU, so. Yeah.</p><p>Also, I wrote this chapter whilst listening to Dua Lipa's new album, Future Nostalgia so I'm sorry if this is an odd chapter. i got distracted by the songs and I'm not sure if everything makes perfect sense, but I did read through it so I think it's good hahaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s excitement was bleeding through Ben’s thin shields. He could hardly blame the young girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were Clones coming today. Survivors were meeting them here and Ben tried his hardest to remain calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed Luke and Leia’s shields were in need of some work because Ben could see the second-hand excitement thrumming through their bodies. Their little arms and hands were waving wildly in the air and Beru and Breha did their best to try and calm the children. They were excited, but they couldn’t figure out why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must be odd for their minds to comprehend. They were feeling things that didn’t originate from themselves. So, Ben did what he could. He slipped into their minds and placed another thin layer of shields over their minds. He wasn’t quite ready for that yet, it seemed, as his body swayed a little, and the world fogged over for a split second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grounding feeling of a hand on his arm brought him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody’s hand was wrapped around Ben’s bicep softly and his brown eyes radiated concern for his former General. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” He asked in a soft mumble, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere around them. He knew Obi-Wan (</span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s Ben now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mind reminded him) didn’t like to be the center of attention and he knew Ben didn’t want to ruin Ahsoka’s untamed excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ben replied, smiling at him despite the faint ache behind his eyes. Cody smiled back at him, though it was slightly strained. Ben’s former Commander didn’t remove his hand from Ben’s bicep which was something the Jedi was thankful for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed Cody near him. He needed to be sure he was alright. The fear of Vader finding him again and slipping through Cody’s shields was always on his mind. Ben didn’t like being away from Cody for too long, and both the Jedi and Clone knew that was something that needed to be fixed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think is gonna be here?” Cody asks as his eyes are trained to the blue skies of Alderaan. Ben looks at him for a moment, trying to gauge his emotions, but that just makes his head hurt more. Instead, he shrugs his shoulders, knowing he can’t say the words he wants to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks to himself, happy to know that at least his thoughts are still in one piece. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish it was all of them. I wish all of your brothers were here. I wish they were all safe. I wish…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A ship!” Ahsoka exclaims, her finger pointing to the skies as the aforementioned ship enters the planet’s atmosphere. Ben smiles at her, then turns his face back to the skies. He wants to know, but he also doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to know.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tells himself, feeling a warmth wrap around his back and he smiles to himself. It’s a softer smile than what was pointed to the sky, but this smile is reserved for his Master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will be alright, little one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His Master sends to him softly, taking care to not press against his fragile shields. Ben leans into the warmth for a moment before shaking his focus back to the ship now landing outside the Alderaan Palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke and Leia babble to each other loudly from the arms of their mother and Aunt. A ship was something the two of them hadn’t seen often, so Ben understood their excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wished they weren’t so loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy, Padawan.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Qui-Gon chides from the Force. Ben huffs but calms his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a hiss of the ramp disengaging. Its slow descent has Ben’s skin crawling, but he breathes in deeply to reign in his impatience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first Clone to step off is Rex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben can feel Cody’s body tense from beside him. He glances up at the man and presses a hand to his arm, trying to radiate calm. It seems to work as Cody’s body loses the tight tension. Ben leans a little heavier on Cody as he feels his legs start to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody takes notice and wraps his arm around his former General tightly, hoping that stops him from sliding to the ground on weak legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody.” Rex chokes out. His eyes are brimming with tears and Ben notes the beard growing on his face. The Jedi’s mouth quirks into a half-smile at the sight. Rex races to his brother and embraces him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben goes with the motion, worried about falling if he were to leave Cody’s side. The hug between the two Clones seems to go on forever, but Ben doesn’t mind. There’s a happiness in the Force that he hasn’t felt in a long time. There’s a peace that he’s missed. It soothes his battered shields and eases the headache away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s gaze snaps to the transport and his smile splits his face at the sight before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boil’s exiting the ship with Trapper close behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General!” The two excited Clones bolt to their former General. It only takes a second, but Cody’s arm slips from Ben’s shoulders and he’s wrapped in the arms of two of his former men. Their holds are tight and unyielding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben basks in the comfort and familiarity of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looks up and is surprised to find his bodies sliding towards the ground and that his vision is watery. He lifts a hand to his face and finds the tracks of tears on his cheeks. The laugh that escapes is rough and choked off as more tears fall from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boil and Trapper follow his descent and soon, all three of them are sitting on the duracrete. Ben hasn’t left the embrace of his men. The warmth crashes over him in waves and it’s almost too much for him to take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safe.” He chokes out, letting his fingers run across the features of his men. “Safe.” He repeats through his tears. “Good.” He presses himself deeper into their bodies as the tears keep up their flow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Cody’s voice peeks through the cocoon of former troopers that Ben’s contained in. Ben peers through a crack in their hold to see Ahsoka hugging the life out of Rex. Another laugh shakes his body and he ducks his head once more. “They’re safe. They’re all safe.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MORE BONDING TIME WILL COME I PROMISE YOU!!!!!! THERE WILL ALSO BE MORE CLONES DON'T WORRY!!!!! I HAVE TO EASE INTO IT!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY!!! Before anyone says anything about characterization here (because I know Obes is gonna feel a little ooc), let me tell you why he's like this.</p><p>It's mostly because he feels safe and secure with the people he's with. He's recovering from trauma and any moment of peace or safety or even happiness is going to be grasped by him tightly. So, he's gonna seem a bit off. That's....that's it. That's all I have to say.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boil chalked the short answers his General was giving him and Trapper to him being in the moment. He assumed General Kenobi was just surprised to see them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, a day later, that wasn’t looking like the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The General stuttered and his replies were one-worded, though Boil thought he heard him speak more than 2 words once. Either way, it terrified him to think about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Kenobi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Negotiator.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He used grand words to solve problems and he never backed down from telling his men stories about his time as a Padawan. Now? Something happened to his General. The fact that he had trouble walking and almost always used a cane or crutch to walk didn’t slip Boil’s mind either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened to his General?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boil?” Trapper’s voice shook Boil out of his musings. He turned to face his </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trapper shifted his weight and shuffled his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you noticed something’s off with the General?” Trapper asks, eyes questioning and tinged with worry. “He doesn’t talk as much. He needs help walking, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boil nods and lowers his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have noticed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boil? T-Tr-” An inhale of air follows the stuttered word. “Trapper?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boil and Trapper whirl around to find their General leaning on a cane with Cody not far behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General.” Boil greeted with a smile. Obi-Wan winces at the title and Boil’s smile fades. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two have missed a bit,” Cody informs them, his eyes sweeping over the forms of his brothers. “Let’s talk.” Cody guides the three of them to a couch facing tall windows that provide a view of looming mountains. Once they’re all seated, Boil asks his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody exchanges glances with Obi-Wan who gives him a nod and a soft smile in return. With a deep breath sucking cool air into his lungs, then letting the air rush out between his lips, Cody begins his tale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was sent to Tatooine by Vader,” Cody says after leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and clasp his hands loosely together. “He was looking for Jedi that survived the…” His eyes flick to Obi-Wan and Boil’s heart sinks at the pain etched into his General’s features. Cody clears his throat and presses forward with his story. “Anyway, he sent me to Tatooine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grunts and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He says, eyeing Cody steadily. “Find.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody chuckles and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. He didn’t send me specifically to Tatooine. He sent different Troopers out to different planets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kn-knew y-y-y-” Blue-gray eyes roll in their sockets, but Boil’s General doesn’t seem upset by his difficulties with speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vader knew I would find Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben?” Trapper asks, the name sounding unfamiliar to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me,” Obi-Wan says with a soft smile. “He’s me.” His face brightens and he looks at Cody with pure joy in his eyes. Cody wraps the smaller man in a hug before ruffling his hair. Ben glares at him and fixes the copper strands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long story short,” Cody says with a sigh. “I found him. However, the shields in my mind that Ben put there had been replaced with shields made by Vader. I wasn’t Cody.” A tense silence follows that. “Ahsoka found Ben. She told him about the chip and Ben came up with a plan. He went into my mind, broke down Vader’s shields, and disabled the chip.” Cody swallows thickly and leans into Ben’s space a little more. “In doing so, Vader managed to figure out where we were. We left my mind and we were both in comas for different lengths of time. I woke up a month after we arrived on Alderaan. I was fine. Shields had been put up in my mind and I was caught up on everything that had happened.” Cody looks at Ben, but Ben’s gaze is on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boil watches as his General picks at a fraying thread on the pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t fine, are you?” Boil asks, picking up on what’s not being said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ben says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He woke up a month after I did. What he did took a toll on him. He’s recovering, but mental strain is a dangerous thing, especially when it’s a Jedi dealing with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nods and ducks his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sacrificed a lot to help me. We’re not quite sure what happened, but we think Vader may have attacked certain parts of his mind when we were breaking down the shields. He’s going through therapy for his legs and his speech. He’ll be back to normal in no time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben raises an eyebrow at Cody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there such a thing as “normal” for a Jedi?” Trapper asks with humor lacing the question. It earns a bright laugh from Ben that has the three troopers in the room relaxing at the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ben says between his chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boil and Trapper look at each other whilst Ben tries to get his laughter under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s hard seeing their General like this. They’re grateful that he saved their </span>
  <em>
    <span>vod</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but they wished it didn’t come at such a high price.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Rex know?” Trapper asks once their laughter has calmed a bit. Ben pulls a face and looks at Cody. Cody flushes and rubs his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t told him.” He admits, feeling Ben’s gaze on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka?” The Jedi asks, hoping Cody picks up on his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s told him.” Cody muses. “Would you like me to ask her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben hums and looks at Boil and Trapper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He says with a finger pointing to the floor. Cody gives him a flat look as he tries to figure out what Ben’s telling him. “Rex, here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want Rex to be here when he finds out if he hasn’t already?” Boil asks, thinking that maybe he’s figured out how his General’s new way of speaking works. He’s rewarded with a wide smile and a nod. Cody shoots Boil a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll comm him-” There seems to be no need to do that as the door to the room Boil, Trapper, Cody, and Ben are in bursts open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” Rex yells the name like it’s the only name that matters at that moment. “Ahsoka told me what happened.” He scoops the smaller man into his arms and squeezes him tight. Ahsoka laughs from her spot near the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rex,” Ben says, smiling into the Captain’s shoulder. “Hello.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Rex whispers in his ear, and Ben nods. He knows what Rex is thanking him for. Words don’t need to be used right then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at us. We’re back. The gang’s all here.” Trapper says, though his voice is distorted as he tries to hold back the tears brimming in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our family.” Boil adds, smiling at his brothers, General and Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family!” Ben perks up at the word and squirms in Rex’s arms. “Ahsoka. H-h-holo.” Ben’s eyes are pleading with her to understand. Luckily, Ahsoka is fluent in her Grand-Masters knew way of speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way ahead of you Ben. I’ve already talked to Owen and Beru as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boil, Rex, and Trapper all shoot each other confused looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a lot of catching up to do,” Ahsoka says as she squeezes her way onto the crowded couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot.” Ben agrees as he smiles at his steadily growing family. “We h-h-have t-t-time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka smiles at him and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we do.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI!!!! Ok! I want you all to know that I have a legitimate plan for this fic!!!!!! I know where I'm wanting it to go, so that's cool. I can also tell you that I'm planning for a third fic as well! Read all of your comments and try to implement your thoughts and ideas into the story, but moving forward, you might not see the ideas in the chapters to come because (as I said) I have a plan for this!!!!! I'm still a bit iffy on the middle, so please if you have certain things you possibly want to see, just comment them! I'm always open to attempting to try new things (does that make sense?). ANYWAY I APPRECIATE YOU ALL AND I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS FIC!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben stood next to Bail in the quiet room. A month had passed since Trapper and Boil had arrived at the Palace on Alderaan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> had passed since he was finally done with Physical Therapy. For that, he was grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still got tired quicker than he was used to, but he was working on that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His speech had gotten better as well. Not to the extent he was used to, though he was assured he would get there. His mind was still healing from the attack and until that was healed, he would have to get used to the slow progress of getting his speech back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bail?” His friend’s name slipped off his tongue smoothly. “Are you….” A pause as he allowed his mind to meet the pace of his tongue wanted to move. “Okay with t-th-this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail looked at his friend. His eyes were ringed with dark circles, but they were still bright in the dim lights of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bail asked, knowing exactly what Ben was asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous,” Ben said shortly, his mouth turning down into a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Bail said, lifting a hand to stop his friend from trying to talk him out of this. “The Clones need somewhere safe to go. Alderaan is a good place for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Different planet.” He states, voice as hard as his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail swallows thickly at the sheer power of the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” The Viceroy asks, hoping the Jedi wouldn’t try to fight him anymore on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous.” Ben ground out once more. He wouldn’t back down from this. Yes, the Clones needed somewhere safe to go. Ben understood that completely. He didn’t understand why it had to be Alderaan. The Rebellion was out there somewhere. Ahsoka and Rex had yet to give Ben more information on it and his patience was running short. “New planet.” He says, watching Bail closely. “Away from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood staring each other down. The tension was thick and one could choke on it easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Ahsoka asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben whirls to face her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When had she gotten there?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hadn’t heard the door open and he hadn’t heard her steps. Then again, she could have been using the Force to mask her movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben’s not listening to me.” Bail informs the girl. Her stance is relaxed, but both Bail and Ben can see underlying tension in her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She questions, roaming her eyes over Ben’s face thoughtfully. “How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t think it’s a good idea to keep the Clones here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben huffs and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dangerous.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His voice is a deadly growl and the temper rises ever so slightly in him. “Not safe.” He says, looking at Ahsoka. His eyes meet hers. “Different planet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would you have them go?” Ahsoka asks her Grand-Master. She raises an eyebrow and walks further into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rebellion,” Ben says the word as if it’s the most obvious answer there is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka shifts under his hard gaze and she doesn’t meet his eyes. Ben’s eyes narrow at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asks, sensing the unease in her. He doesn’t want to know the answer to his question. He can only think of terrible things at the moment. “Don’t w-w-want them?” He asks, tilting his head slightly and keeping his inquiring gaze on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka startles at his question. Her eyes go wide with disbelief and Bail looks at him as well with a startled look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong?” Ben asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I wrong? I hope so. I can’t imagine why Ahsoka wouldn’t want the Clones with her. She’s got Rex. What’s a few more?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that.” She says, slouching a little under the former High General’s stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ben repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous.” She replies weakly. Ben scoffs at her answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dangerous? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More dangerous than putting Bail’s family and planet at risk?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He knew it was harsh for him to think. He did. He just-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you questioning it?” Rex’s voice enters the conversation and Ben berates himself for not noticing the Captain’s arrival. Ben turns his attention to him and sees Boil and Trapper behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re older.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben whispers to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accelerated aging.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind aches at the thought. He had forgotten about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would need to fix that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asks her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t we allowing the others to join us?” Rex asks, taking a few steps closer to the three standing deeper in the room. Boil and Trapper follow him closely and Ben wonders where Cody is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wouldn’t he want to join his brothers?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka flounders at the question and it draws everyone’s attention to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re scared of us,” Boil observes, glancing at Ben before dragging his gaze to Ahsoka. “Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Bail says, aiming his gaze right at Boil. “That’s not true.” Bail knew what the Rebellion thought of the Clones. It hadn’t been that long since the Empire rose, but the Rebellion was still small and there were those that were, in fact, scared of the Clones. Though, it was mostly distrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No trust,” Ben whispers, eyeing Bail carefully. Bail flinches at the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben always knew how to read Bail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They think we’re going to turn on them if we join them,” Trapper says, keeping his gaze locked onto the Rebellion leader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail doesn’t shrink under the eyes of the former Troopers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Ben says, eyes lowering to the ground and leaning his weight onto the table behind them. “I’ll t-t-t-take  th-them.” He stutters out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bail asks, confusion in his words as he regards his friend. “You’ll take them? What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben lifts his gaze and has a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere safe,” Ben mutters, his eyes light as he turns to Boil and Trapper. “Somewhere away.” He looks at Rex who nods at him with a smaller smile than Ben’s on his face. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boil and Trapper look at each other, their eyes having a conversation that no one else can decipher. They nod at each other, then look back to their former General.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I....was not planning on having it go this way....but I'll figure it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have some Cody and Ben whilst I try to nudge this fic the way i want it go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia was asleep in Ben’s arms. The little girl had tired herself out chasing Cody around the garden. At the moment, Luke was asleep in Cody’s arms. He was tired from watching his sister run around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben understood the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look tired,” Cody states, plopping down onto the grass next to Ben. “Have you been sleeping alright?” The concern in his voice makes Ben smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He replies, glancing at Cody. “Thinking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody hums and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugs, careful not to disrupt the child in his arms. Her head is against Ben’s chest and a spot of drool continues to grow on his tunic from where her mouth remains open during her sleep. Ben smiles down at her and runs a hand softly through the dark growing hair on her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Future.” He states simply, not wanting to go into too much detail. He knows Cody heard about the dispute between him, Ahsoka, and Bail. He knows Cody’s brothers told him what occurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a dangerous thing to think about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Cody asks and Ben raises an eyebrow as he turns to him. “About finding a place for me and my brothers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben cracks a smile and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody nods and slouches just a bit. Luke stirs in his arms and the two adults freeze, hoping the child wouldn’t wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cody whispers, his voice cracking with emotion. There weren’t very many beings left in the galaxy that would tolerate him and his brothers. Even during the war, sentients were very...vocal about how they felt about them. So, to hear that his General was trying to do this for them, trying to keep them safe, it meant a lot to Cody. Especially after all that had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody looks at Ben. He gives his General his full attention. He deserves that, so Cody gives it to him. He’s trying to do all he can to pay the Jedi back for what he did. He saved Cody. What could he do to give that back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you h-h-happy?” Ben asks, his eyes soft and not giving anything away to his former Commander. Cody looks confused and Ben understands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ben replies, biting his lip as he waits for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody shrugs. “I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That...wasn’t the answer Ben was wanting to hear. His thoughts must show clearly on his face because Cody sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it depends on what you mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s brow furrows. It’s his turn to look at the man with confusion on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy now? Happy with what’s happened? Happy to be here?” Cody elaborates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody laughs lightly, careful not to let the laughter grow into a full-body action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me think.” It’s quiet for a moment, the only sound being the twin’s breathing as they sleep on through the conversation. “I’m happy now. Happier than I was during the war, I think. Happy with what’s happened?” Cody tilts his head one way then the other. “Part of me is happy the war is over, but the other part wishes it wasn’t or that it never happened. I’m happy that I’m alive. I’m happy I made it out safely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s heart cracks a bit at the underlying words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s happy to make it out, but his heart longs for the brothers that didn’t. He’s happy the fighting is done, but without the war, he wouldn’t exist. Now that the war is over, some sentients despise the Clones. Others praise them for killing the traitors. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Jedi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to be here, with you. I’m happy to be on Alderaan, but I know it can’t last.” Cody finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben hums and looks down at Leia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” He says softly. Cody makes a questioning noise and Ben shakes his head. There are too many things he wants to say, but can’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m happy. I’m happy the war is over, but I’m not happy with how it ended. I’m happy there are some survivors in the Clones, but my heart longs for my fallen brothers and sisters. I’m happy I met Cody. I’m happy I have a family again. I’m happy to be with Cody and my new family. I’m happy to be somewhere peaceful, if only for a little while.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben believes him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH BUDDY I'M GETTING THE BALL ROLLING NOW!!!! Also, tags have been updated so please watch out for those!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is he?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His limbs ached and his head reeled. The monster in front of him felt cold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know.” He says breathlessly. The pain takes his breath away and he can’t do anything to escape it. He can’t move his head, it’s strapped down. His hands and feet have gone numb from the restraints. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t lie to me.” The monster says in that deep, dark voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His body arches as pain lances through it. He drops to the cold surface underneath, breathing heavily and trying to suck as much oxygen into his body as possible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘m not.” He mumbles, eyes closed in exhaustion. Everything feels so far away. “I don’t know where he is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a moment, there’s only the sound of a respirator clicking as it aids the monster in breathing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No luck, I take it?” The new voice is croaky and it sends shivers down his spine. He dare not open his eyes. He knows that voice. All of the galaxy knows that voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, my Master.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not...your Master.” He says, opening his eyes to look at the monster and his Master. “Your Master is-” A scream tears through his throat as lightning flows through the withered hands of the Emperor and tears into his body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The world wavers as consciousness starts to fade from him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll...never….find him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t be too sure of that, Jedi.” Lighting fills his vision once more, then-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben screams as he’s thrown out of his nightmare. His body shoots up in his bed and sweat drips down his skin. He’s shaking as he tries to calm his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asks himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t me. That wasn’t my voice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He swallows around a dry throat and closes his eye for a moment to center himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben?” Ahsoka’s soft voice has him opening his eyes. His breathing is still labored, but he sends the girl a soft smile. Her face is etched with concern as she makes her way over to her Grand-Master. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugs jerkily, trying to calm her nerves. He knows it doesn’t work. He knows his scream woke her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Rex is standing behind Ahsoka. Neither of them looks like they had been sleeping. They looked tired as though they were working on an unsolvable problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Ben croaks. He grimaces at the sound of his and adjusts his position on the bed. He brings his legs into a position close to one he would use during meditation. He places shaking hands in his lap and eyes them. “What?” He asks. He doesn’t know why they were up or why they were close enough to his room to hear him scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Ahsoka asks once more. Ben smiles at her and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare.” He says though he’s not sure how true that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.” Ahsoka whispers, crawling onto the bed and plopping down in front of him. Ben shrinks under her gaze. He feels as though she’s peering into his very soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curses the fact that his shields still aren’t quite what they used to be because he knows she can see how he’s feeling the second her face drops further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben wets his lips and fiddles with his fingers. His gaze drops to his hands and his shoulders sag. He doesn’t want her to know. He doesn’t want to plague her with whatever it was that he saw. She already has enough nightmare fuel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to give her more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” She says, her voice soft and caring. “Let me see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you bear this burden.” She interrupts, trying to meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shaky sigh escapes his throat as he submits to her pleading. If she wants to do this, then that’s her choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you s-s-sure?” He asks, lifting his gaze and meeting her eyes. There’s no hesitation as she nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to do this, so Ben allows it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes his hands in hers. They both assume the half-lotus position. Their eyes meet once more, then they close. Breathing deeply, Ahsoka reaches into his mind, searching for what he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reality drops away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka doesn’t know how long it’s been, but when they come out of it they’re both crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” She asks with tears flowing down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do hope y'all aren't too bored with this fic/part. It is supposed to mainly be about recovering. I promise things will start to pick up so if you wanna check back on later chapters, that's alright!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna be gone again for a few days!! So yea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Any luck?” Bail asks one morning. He found Ben sitting on a bench outside in the brisk air of the early morning. His breath misted in front of him and his cheeks were red from the chill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On?” The Jedi asks, not turning to look at the Viceroy. Bail shrugs and walks closer to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A planet for the Clones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail eyes him warily and his eyebrows scrunch in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben blinks and turns to face Bail. His eyes are lined with dark circles. He looks tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben forces a small smile as he replies. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a lie, and they both know it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t force you to tell me what’s wrong.” Bail says, walking the rest of the distance to the bench and sitting next to Ben. The duracrete bench is cold and Bail suppresses a shiver as it seeps through his trousers. “You need to get that fixed.” Bail says, eyeing the picked at string on Ben’s knee. It was a nervous habit that Ben had developed, and Bail found it odd to see something like that in his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Ben says, brushing a hand over the fabric and toying with the string lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke to Mon Mothma.” Bail told him, watching Ben’s face for any sort of reaction. Ben knew a few things about the Rebellion, after demanding to know what was going on. He didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to like it.” Bail said, standing with folded arms across from Ben. “You just have to know that it’s there and that we’re doing something.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben scoffs and shakes his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dangerous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bail rolled his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That seems to be the only word you use these days.” Bail watches as Ben flinches at the accusation. “You may not like it, but at least we’re doing something.” Bail repeats. “We’re not sitting around, waiting for the Empire to fall on its own.” His voice had hardened and he watched Ben shrink into himself. “We’re fighting.” Silence falls between the two. “What are you doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hadn’t meant to say that. He hadn’t meant to get so angry. Tensions had been running high after the meeting about finding the Clones somewhere else to go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hadn’t meant to say that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s fine,” Ben says in that soft, pained voice of his. A pang of regret hit Bail’s heart. “It’s fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail nods, clasping his hands between his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told her about what was going on.” Bail waits for Ben to say something, but he doesn’t. “She’s keeping an eye out for a planet that could be for the Clones if they wanted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Ben replies. He wants to say more, but he’s just so tired and he can’t think straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben flinches and looks at Bail with a bewildered look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He can’t fathom any reason why the man would ever feel the need to apologize to him. Ben thought that if anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be apologizing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bail.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what I said about you not fighting.” The raw feeling of sorrow at what he had said was easily heard in his words. “I wasn’t thinking. I know you can’t do much about this. I know it’s better if you stay hidden. I was only thinking about what others were doing. I didn’t think about how this affected you, just how it affected everyone else.” Bail huffs softly. “I guess I’m not used to this new way of life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben hums and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He says. “I accept.” His brittle smile hurts, but Bail relaxes at the action and it makes Ben’s heart a little lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Bail replies, going so far as to wrap the Jedi in a one-armed hug. “Now, why do you look so tired?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shifts on the bench and lowers his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmares. Or v-v-visions.” Ben shrugs and raises his eyes once more. “Not sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Bail breathes out, taking in the utter exhaustion in his friend’s face. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben huffs and shakes his head before shrugging and looking directly into Bail’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find Vader,” Ben says. “Find Sidious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that all?” Bail asks with a laugh. It brings a smile to Ben’s face though, and that’s what matters.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this chapter took a second! But as I said in the last chapter, I was going camping but I'm back from camping and I busted this chapter out last night instead of sleeping, but I think it went pretty well!!!! So! Here's chapter 12! I'm also working on a post zigoola fic. I don't know how long it's gonna be, but it's gonna be great.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka didn’t turn when Rex came up beside her. She kept her gaze outward, looking through the window that gave a perfect view of the garden and the occupants playing and resting there. Ben was under a tree with his copper head resting against the bark and his face brightened by a soft smile. His eyes, underlined by dark circles, tracked Boil and Trapper as they ran around the area with smiles on their face along with a twin each. Cody was next to Ben under the tree, though the former Commander was asleep with his head tilted back and his mouth open. Beru and Owen were not far from the snoozing Commander and resting Jedi. They were on a bench with smiles on their faces and holo-recorders in their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s lips twitched into a half-smile and a huff left her nose in the form of a laugh. It was a calm scene. It was different from what was going on in other places in the galaxy, and a part of her hated it. Granted, that part was very small when she noticed how content her family was, but it was still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you with them?” Rex asks from beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you?” She shoots back, shooting him a look before turning back to the view. She sighs and shrugs. “I just-” She sighs once more and lowers her head. Her arms fold in front of her stomach and she watches the floor. “I never apologized to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I follow,” Rex admits. He’s watching her carefully, though he longs to watch his brothers roam freely through the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we left for Mandalore before everything fell apart.” She starts. “I never apologized to Obi-Wan before we left.” She states, lifting her head and gazing out to the Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s gaze was still on the twins and the former Troopers. He didn’t notice the former Jedi watching him with guilt in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I finally was able to when I met him on Tatooine.” She whispers, biting her lip. “I shouldn’t have left it that long. I should have apologized before we left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex doesn’t speak. He knows when to offer his advice and when to let Ahsoka speak her mind. He remembered that day. He remembered the waves of guilt leaving her. He hadn’t heard the whole story, but he managed to drag it out of her a few months after the fall of the Republic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’ve just gone and made things worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka thinks it over. In her mind, she thinks she’s messed up again. She thinks she’s done something to hurt Ben again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our little…” She takes a moment to think of the word to use that would best describe the events with Bail, her, Ben and Rex a few days ago. “Disagreement with Bail and Ben.” The choice of words isn’t the best, but she can’t think of anything else. “I threw out his best option. He doesn’t want any harm to come to Bail and his family. He wants Boil and Trapper safe. He wants Cody safe as well as anyone else we save. But I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told him what you thought was best.” Rex interrupts, finally allowing his gaze to slip to his brothers forms past the window. “I don’t understand your reasoning,” He admits and he catches the soft flinch of her shoulders when he speaks. “You said it was dangerous. When did that stop us? Your argument was weak.” He’s fighting her words. He does that often, these days. “Ben just wants everyone safe. I know you think being with the Rebellion wouldn’t be safe, but it would be safer for the Organa’s. It would be safer for the Larses. It would be safer for Luke and Leia.” He reasons with her and he looks at her again with a soft look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Empire has no reason to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>drop by here. There’s no reason that they can’t just show up one day, and then what? We’d put everyone in danger.” Rex says his voice hardening just a bit. “Bail could die, or they could kill his wife. They could just kill everyone if they felt like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka flinches as unwanted images of Bail and Breha lying side by side with their unseeing eyes gazing at each other. Unwanted images of Beru and Owen wrapped around Luke and Leia as their lives leave their bodies. Images of Ben making a final stand before he falls, surrounded by his family. Boil, Trapper, and Cody all dead or dying or being taken back by the Empire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want those images to come true. She wants to keep her family safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why Ben suggested the Rebellion. Since you tried to push the idea away, he’s going to search for a different planet for my brothers to live in peace. Somewhere where they’ll be safe and out of the reach of the Empire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll risk himself to keep them safe,” Ahsoka whispers, meeting Rex’s gaze. “He always has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex nods, keeping eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not angry with you.” He says, trying to soothe the hurt. “There’s nothing to be guilty about. You were thinking about our safety, but you weren’t thinking big enough. He won’t expect an apology. There doesn’t need to be one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s mind swirls as she thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help him find a planet.” She breathes out, one hand leaving the folded position and coming to rest on her chin as her forehead scrunches with thought. “I can search while on missions for the Rebellion. I can ask others to help as well.” Her thoughts rush around her and she saw ideas flashing about, trying to form a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there every step of the way.” Rex’s voice doesn’t leave any room for argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s one other thing,” Ahsoka says, lowering her hand and looking back out to the peaceful scene in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes start to droop as he keeps watch over sleeping Clones and babies. His head falls forward before jerking back up. Beru and Owen are smiling brightly at the holo’s they captured of Boil and Trapper with Luke and Leia. Cody’s still asleep with a wide mouth and slumped back head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben’s dream.” She states shortly. “Why did he have it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think it’s a dream,” Rex observes, flicking his eyes to the window. Both sets of eyes belong to the former Captain and Commander and the GAR land on the finally asleep form of the former High General.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force rolls in unease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another dream is sent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've gotten the feeling that we're all a little bored so I've sped things up. </p><p>Welcome to the last chapter of this fic. It's not nearly as exciting or long as the last chapter of Unexpected Kindness, but what can you do? So! </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. Thank you for the kudos and the bookmarks. </p><p>Oh! If you never read chapter 11 (you know, the one before the chapter I posted earlier?) do so I guess? I posted it the day the message about  not getting emails so I don't know if you got a notification for that update or not, but it's all good! You obviously don't have to read it. There's not much in there that you missed. It was just a chapter with Bail and Ben talking. </p><p>Again, thank you all so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and bookmarking this trainwreck! It seriously means a lot!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know.” His throat ached and his face was wet. His eyes had been beaten to the point where he could not open them. “No one knows where he is. No one knows if he’s alive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is.” The mechanical voice sends shivers down his spine. “I’ve seen him.” The heavy steps of Darth Vader echo in the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why do you need me?” The only sound is the clicking of the respirator and the heavy, false breaths that accompany them. “He’s not where you last saw him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Find him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t.” A scream tears through his throat as agony shoots through his limbs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He won’t make it.” Darth Sidious’s voice scraps against his mind and he groans from the pain. “You have a choice, Jedi. Tell us where Kenobi is, or die.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know where he is.” He forces out the confession through his tears. His chest is heaving and he can barely feel his body anymore. “Please.” Again, the only sound is the heavy breathing of Darth Vader. It’s eerie and it’s spine-tingling. It reeks of things to come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then,” The Emperor speaks, his decision made. “You shall die.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The agony that roars through him is too much. The lightning arcs across his body and he can’t see. He can’t hear. He can’t think. Everything is fading. Everything is creeping away. Everything-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shoots up in his bed and sucks in deep breaths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben felt it. He heard it. The Jedi in his dreams or visions is dead. The feeling of emptiness echoes through his body again. Another Jedi gone. How many are left? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s face is wet and he brings a shaky hand to wipe off the tears that stain his cheeks. His breathing is all that can be heard in his quiet room. The night is cold and he’s alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems that’s what I’m meant for.” He laughs to himself. “Loneliness and infinite sadness. What a tragic tale.” He pulls his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. “Do you think they’ll tell stories of us?” He asks, flicking his eyes to the quiet form of his former Master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives off an ethereal blue glow that brightens the room slightly. His face is etched in a frown as he observes his former Padawan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll let our memory die? Do you think there are those that still care about us? Those that didn’t believe we were traitors.” Ben’s mind flicks back to Tatooine and the man he met in the Catina. “I can feel the loss our lives have brought. I can feel the gaping hole in the galaxy. It’s dark and it’s cold.” He drops his head to his knees and heaves a sigh. “Perhaps we’re meant to disappear. Perhaps that’s what is for the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to leave?” Qui-Gon asks with a thoughtfulness that doesn’t betray the sadness he feels at seeing his former Padawan like this. Obi-Wan looks so small, so fragile with his legs tucked against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His head pressing into his knees so that he’s nearly folded into a neat little ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that be for the best?” Ben asks, his voice soft and questioning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon hums and thinks about his response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think that’s what you should do, then what’s stopping you?” Qui-Gon inquires. He receives no answer, so he continues with his thoughts. “You could leave. You could go into exile once more and stay that way. There’s a Rebellion. Ahsoka’s part of it. The galaxy is not without Jedi.” Still nothing. Qui-Gon sighs and shifts. He crosses his arms and gazes out the window and into the night sky. “The galaxy needs the Jedi. Luke and Leia need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben scoffs into his knees but makes no move to lift his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka can train them.” He mutters. It’s the truth. He believes it to be the truth. “I wouldn’t be a good teacher. Look how well that turned out the first time.” His voice is dry and full of self-hatred. “My student fell to the Dark Side. I was clueless. I didn’t see the signs.” A breath shudders from his mouth and his body slumps further in on itself. “This is all my fault.” He whispers, feeling tears start to renew themselves. “The Fall of the Republic. The Rise of the Empire.” A pause. “The death of my brothers and sisters.” His voice cracks and he allows the tears to fall from his clenched eyes. “I did that. It was my fault the war started. If I hadn’t gone to Kamino and then to Geonosis, the war wouldn’t have happened.” A sob rips through his throat and his body shakes from the force of it. “I have been the cause of the so many dead bothers and sisters. And for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, none of this was your fault.” Qui-Gon pushes as much kindness and love into the words. “None of it was your doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben snorts and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your proof?” He asks, finally raising his head. His eyes are red and his skin is pale with tracks of tears not having the time to dry as new ones take their place. “Where’s your proof?” He asks again, gearing up for an argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Dark Side is hard to see.” Qui-Gon begins, but Ben just laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Master Yoda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, if it’s your fault that Anakin fell and all this happened, then it’s Yoda’s as well,” Qui-Gon says, eyeing the man on the bed. “You didn’t see his fall to darkness, but neither did Yoda. Neither did Mace or Plo. No Jedi saw it coming. We are not all-knowing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben sits in silence as the words seep into his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not cause this. It was the plan of the Sith. They played the long game. We just couldn’t see it. We are all at fault. Don’t place the blame on yourself.” Qui-Gon watches as Obi-Wan just breathes. His chest falling and rising slowly and his eyes dull. “Please, little one. Listen to me. Trust me. You did not do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben flicks his eyes to meet Qui-Gon’s. He can feel the truth in the words as well as the strength. He nods his head and bites his lip before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll be able to believe you all at once,” He says, eyes brightening slightly. “But I think I can get there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon smiles softly and brushes a glowing hand through Obi-Wan’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to Ben’s room slam open and the former High General jumps in his spot. He doesn’t have time to wipe his face and rid his cheeks of the tears. Ahsoka stands in his doorway with the Clones behind her. She has a smile on her face as she enters the room and comes to stand right in front of Ben’s bed. If she notices the tear tracks, she says nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found it.” She says, chest heaving as though she ran through the whole palace just to get to Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found what?” He asks, wincing at his slightly croaky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A home.” Rex pipes up from behind his former Commander. “We found a home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force brightens just a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben smiles widely at the men behind Ahsoka. He knows Qui-Gon has the same look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A home for them. Somewhere they can be safe and happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Ben says, eyes meeting each Clone’s eyes. “We’ve got some planning to do, don’t we?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I planned on doing a third and final fic for this series. I will write it. I will most likely post it. So, keep an eye out for that, but if you don't care or don't wanna continue, that's fine! I totally understand! Just know that I've appreciated each and every one of you and I hope you all stop by at some point to hit me up with some fic recs.</p><p>Thanks again.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh....no. I don't know what that was. My mind spits stuff out and I just go with it. So. Yeah. I'm sorry. If it helps, I am going to try and take my time with this one because sequels are so hard and I can never get them right so just chill with me and hopefully it'll all work out!</p><p>As always, comments and kudos are not necessary but are greatly appreciated!!!!!</p><p>If you ever wanna chat, I'm on Tumblr!!! find me at meantforinfinitesadness if you wanna yells or just...send me stuff. I'm lonely. I need friends. Come say hi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>